The present invention relates to a binding for a snowboard.
Now, FIG. 30 is an explanatory view of a conventional binding for a snowboard. In FIG. 30, reference numeral 1 designates a base plate to be fixed to a snowboard main body (not shown); 2: a boot; 3: a back support fixed to the rear end of the base plate 1 in such a manner that it can be contacted with the rear surface of the boot 2; 4: a cushion mounted on the inner surface of the back support 3; 5: an ankle strap disposed on the base plate 1 for fastening the instep of the boot 2; 6: ankle strap pad mounted on the inner surface of the ankle strap 5; 7: a toe strap disposed on the base plate 1 for fastening the tiptoe portion of the boot 2; and 8: a toe strap pad mounted on the inner surface of the toe strap 7, respectively.
Now, FIG. 31 is an explanatory detailed view of the toe strap 7. In FIG. 31, reference numeral 9a designates one band having one end thereof fixed to the one-side rising portion 10 of the base plate 1; 9b: the other band having one end thereof fixed to the other-side rising portion 10 of the base plate 1; 11: a buckle connected to the free end of the other band 9b; 12: a ratchet belt connected to the buckle 11; and 13: a lock part including a ratchet pawl for connecting the ratchet belt 12 to one band 9a. 
By the way, the ankle strap 5 has the same structure as the toe strap 7.
In the thus structured binding for a snowboard, when mounting the boot 2 onto the base plate 1, the engagements between the ratchet belts 12 and lock parts 13 of the ankle strap 5 and toe strap 7 are removed, and one band 9a and the other band 9b are separated from each other by both hands. After then, the boot 2 is placed onto the base plate 1 from above thereof, the ratchet belt 12 is inserted into the lock part 13 including a ratchet bawl in such a manner as shown in FIGS. 31 and 32, and the buckle 11 is then fastened to thereby fix the instep portion and tiptoe portion of the boot 2 to the base plate 1.
In the binding of this type, in the rising portion 10 of the base plate 1, there are formed a plurality of holes which are used to fix one of the bands 9a, 9b such that the position thereof can be adjusted. That is, when adjusting the boot fixed state again, without removing the base plate from the snowboard, one of the bands is removed from its previously engaged one of the plurality of holes and is inserted into a new one of the plurality of holes to fix the boot to the base plate.
However, since the bands 9a, 9b and the rising portions 10 of the base plate 1 are fixed by bolts and nuts, a tool must be used to mount and remove them, which is troublesome.
Also, because the toe strap 7 is simply fastened from the upper portion of the tiptoe portion thereof, there is play in the tiptoe direction, so that the boot cannot be fastened sufficiently.